


Happy Purs (Cat Satan x Reader)

by freeloadcryptid



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cat Hybrid Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Fluff, Paws and Claws Event (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Soft Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Sweet Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freeloadcryptid/pseuds/freeloadcryptid
Summary: This is just a short story me and a friend imagined during the Paws and Claws event in obey me! Enjoy this tooth rotting fluff :)
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date? Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 28





	Happy Purs (Cat Satan x Reader)

The cake had obviously affected Satan too. The syrup Luke had suggested turned out to be some potion, giving all of the brothers animal-like features. Of course, you had to see him. There was no way he could hide forever, as the potion would not wear off until he had an antidote. You imagined yourself petting his ears, making him sleepy and have him lay on your lap. It was no where near often you got Satan to be like that, as he was usually difficult and stubborn.

"Satan?" You knocked on his door gently but firmly. "Are you in there?" You waited a couple seconds, then heard the faint rustle of bed sheets from within. You realized you had probably inturupted his book.

"What do you want? I was reading." He answered in an agitated tone. You smiled to yourself, as you expected nothing less of the Avatar or Wrath. 

"Can you let me in?" You questioned. You wanted to see his feline features. The fact that we was hiding from you only made you want to see him even more. You wouldn't take no for an answer.

He didn't respond. You both waited in silence, waiting for him to respond. "Okay." You were surprised, as you expected him to decline. You opened the door, to see him tangled up in his sheets, a book propped up in front of him. He eyed you as you walked in, then hastily returned his attention to his book. "What do you want?" He was evidently pissed. You had disrupted him from his reading, what did you want?

"Can I touch your ears?" You looked into his exquisite turquoise eyes, waiting for a response. 

"No. If that's what you came for, piss off." Satan scoffed, annoyed that you had pestered him for something so foolish.

"I came to spend time with you, I just wanted to see them." You narrowed your eyes and crossed your arms bitterly. 

"Fine, but only for a little bit." His faced softened when he saw your own light up.

You reached out for his head, pushing the covers off of his head. You scooted closer, and put his head in your lap. "Hey- I never said you could do that!" You felt his face warm up against your legs. You just smiled at him, pushing the hair out of his forehead. You used your thumb and pointer finger to gently grasp his ear. You massaged it lightly, looking for a reaction. Satan unfurrowed his eyebrows. His frown still remained, but you were determined to change that.

You rotated your fingers slowly and unhastily, massaging both sides. You heard him exhale sharply, and you felt his body untense. 'How cute..' you thought to yourself. You continued petting his ears, making him bury his head closer to you for more pets. That is, until you decided to tease him.

"Hehe, that wasn't so bad, hm? It's only been five minutes. I'll go now if you want me too." You smirked, waiting for him to say something. His face turned sour, and he stared at you. You watched his slit pupils dilate. He didn't want to admit that he had liked the attention you gave him. You took the hint, and resumed petting his ears. Satan's head dropped back to your lap, and his arms went around your waist.

The cat ears were black, with a soft and delicate white inner fur. "Y/N.."

You looked down at him. "Hm? Is anything wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to say your name." He shifted from his side to his back. He looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep. Satan looked so at peace, as if he was on cloud nine. A low purr emmitted from his lean chest. You smiled at him, running your fingers through his hair. 

You stood up to change positions on the bed. You leaned back, your shoulders propped up on his pillows. The crawled back into your lap, agitated that you had disturbed the peace one again.   
His tail caught your eyes, as it waved behind him. You reached for it, gently grasping hit in your hands. A shiver ran down Satan's spine. He let out a happy sigh, allowing you to further play with his catlike features. You rubbed the base of it, making him lift his waist up in need.

"You like that, hm?" You looked down at his flushed face.

"Shut up." He looked away, his ears folding back. He continued to purr and sigh. His eyes closed again in delight, taking in the pleasant sensations. "Y/N-" he gasped.

You looked down again. "Yes?"

"I want more, it feels good."

"Ask, and you shall receive." You harshly brought his face to yours, smashing your lips into his. You slid your tongue into Satan's mouth, and felt around the insides of his cheeks. You nipped at his lower lip, making him grunt. You pulled away, a thin string of saliva parting from both of your lips. He stared into your eyes, he wasn't satisfied yet. You took the hint and pinned him to the bed, kissing him again. You grabbed his tail again, running your fingers through the delicate fur.

Satan reached for the back of your head, grabbing a handful of hair and tugging it gently. He held your head closer to his, and reciprocated the kiss. Your tongues swirled around with passion. Both of your breathing grew heavier. Satan's face only reddened. He pulled away, taking a moment to breath. He looked away, then wrapped his arms around your shoulders, He pushed you up into a sitting position, straddling you.

He pulled you into an embrace, grabbing your hair again. His tail waved anxiously, and his body tensed. Something seemed off. You returned the hug, wrapping your arms around him. 

"Satan, do you want to stop?" You soothingly rubbed his back, hoping he would calm down. He nodded, holding you closer. You ran your fingers through his golden hair. His body relaxed, making you sigh.

The next couple hours were filled with cuddles and head pets. You thought to yourself, 'Life would be nice if Satan stayed a cat.'


End file.
